


Adjustments

by sunshinesamizayn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, but a very caring boyfriend to make up for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesamizayn/pseuds/sunshinesamizayn
Summary: At seventeen weeks of pregnancy, Sami's body has changed a lot and he's feeling down about it. Finn tries his best to reassure him.





	Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> As with my other mpreg fic, if you want to read this story as the typical mpreg ‘alternative universe where cis men can get pregnant’, or that Sami is a trans man, there’s nothing in the fic that specifies either way, so feel free to imagine whatever you like.

“Hey, Finnie,” Sami mumbled.

“Hey, baby,” Finn greeted him with a smile, which quickly turned to a frown when he saw Sami’s expression.

With furrowed brows and a sticky-out bottom lip, Sami almost looked like he was sulking.

“You okay, sweetheart?”

“No.”

“No?” Finn sat down on the bed next to his husband and mussed his hair gently. Sami’s curls were as soft as ever between his fingers and Finn watched intently, waiting for Sami to tilt his head into Finn’s touch and shut his eyes in content. To his dismay Sami remained as petulant as before.

“C’mon, sweet boy, talk to me. I can’t be of much help if ya don’t say what’s wrong,” he said gently.

Sami sighed, gazing off into the middle distance. Finn looked on in concern.

“Well... y’know how there’s some things that you literally cannot prepare for. Like you’ll think you’re prepared and then you’re totally not,” Sami said carefully.

“Yeah, like performin’ in front of a big crowd.”

“Exactly! Like you think you’re all set and good and then you’re walking out and you see all these people and it’s beyond anything you could have imagined.”

“An’ this is making you lay down all pouty lookin’ why?”

“I’m not pouty looking!” Sami exclaimed.

Finn tilted his chin up and gently pressed a thumb to Sami’s bottom lip.

“Y’are a little bit.”

Sami looked down at Finn’s thumb and gave it a playful bite.

Finn laughed back at him, shaking his head gently.

“Bad Sami, none of that,” he took his thumb from between Sami’s teeth and stroked his beard instead. Sami’s face was ever so slightly puffy. Nothing he’d complained about so evidently it didn’t hurt, but his round cheeks held a charming quality that Finn had swiftly found he adored.

“Now then,” he began softly. “You tell me what’s happenin', definitely-not-pouty-lookin’-husband-of-mine.”

Sami smiled a little in spite of himself and he sighed.

“I just… my body looks different. It feels different and I just-”

“Didn’t realise how weird you’d find it til it happened?”

Sami sighed, “yeah.”

Finn laid down and wrapped an arm around him, giving his arm a little squeeze.

“Listen, baby, first off you look _gorgeous_ -”

“I don’t feel gorgeous!” Sami exclaimed suddenly. “I don’t think I look gorgeous when I look down at myself!”

“Hey, hey, sweetheart…” Finn sighed. “You’re pregnant, honey. You look pregnant. Now, _I_ think you look very, very beautiful. You think you look-”

“Fat. I look and feel fat. And swollen. And achey. But mostly fat. And-” he trailed off.

“And…?”

“And I have a stretch mark,” Sami confessed quietly.

“Is that what’s set this all off?”

“Yeah.”

Finn shook his head, sighed, and looked despairingly at Sami.

“That’s not something to be ashamed of, baby boy.”

Sami grumbled and Finn straddled Sami’s hips gently. The ginger looked down his body at Finn, who was holding the hemmed end of Sami’s shirt.

“Can I take a look?”

"No!” Sami exclaimed.

“I just want to show I love you and your body isn’t something to be ashamed of and-”

“No.”

The second no was far more absolute. Finn sighed, frowning as he reached over to Sami, lifting him gently and propping him up with his back against the headboard. He moved up to look the man face to face.

“If I got a stretch mark would you feel ashamed of me?”

“No! Of course I wouldn’t.” 

“Would you think _I_ should be ashamed?”

Sami sighed, “no.”

“How about a friend?”

“No.”

“A stranger?”

“No.” 

“Is there _anyone_ other than yerself that you’d think badly of for having a stretch mark?”

Sami shook his head and Finn raised his eyebrows expectedly.

“No, Finn.”

“Then why do ya hold yerself to standards ya don’t hold anyone else to? Don’t deprive yerself of the love you’d give to people who care about you, or the basic respect for stranger’s bodies, alright? An’ anyway, it’s not like you’d think mean things in yer head anyway, would ya?”

“No,” Sami sighed. “I just wouldn’t think them at all.”

“Exactly!” Finn exclaimed. “Sweet boy, listen to me. You are gorgeous and beautiful and I am so, so proud of you for carrying our baby. Seventeen weeks already. Seventeen weeks of having a little baby in yer tummy. Ya gotta be proud of yourself for that.”

Sami smiled gently and Finn cupped his face in his hands, treasuring him.

“Stretch marks are just your body adjusting to make sure everything goes smoothly. They’re like a little sign telling you how hard your body is working to make everything good. So if yer proud of yer seventeen weeks, if yer proud of this little baby you gotta be proud of your body for carrying it, yeah? And ya gotta be proud of yer stretch mark.”

Sami blinked back, looking up at him and his pretty mouth and his lovely words.

“You can look,” he said finally.

“Thank you.”

Finn brought Sami’s shirt up and scanned his torso for this fabled stretch mark. A two inch pink zig zag lay just above his waistband, resting on the downwards slope of his swollen tummy. Finn ran a thumb over it fondly before pressing a kiss to it.

“Pretty little lightning bolt,” Finn murmured under his breath, earning a giggle from Sami.

“You’re so cute,” Sami said fondly.

Finn put the shirt back over Sami’s belly, smoothing it down before laying next to him.

“I love you, sweetheart. Promise me you’ll love yourself a bit more? It’d mean the world to me. Any time a negative thought comes into your head you just think of me and what I’d say to that thought, yeah? You think about how I’d fight it til yer head was filled with nothing but love. Promise me you’ll try?”

Sami nodded sincerely.

“I promise.”

“Thank you,” Finn said gently, eyes fluttering closed as he caught Sami’s lips with his own.

One of Finn’s hands rested on Sami’s tummy and the other sank into his pretty curls. Sami tilted his head into Finn’s touch, content.


End file.
